1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a body frame that is able to lean and two front wheels that are aligned side by side in a left-and-right direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Patent Publication No. 2014/046282 describes a vehicle including a body frame that is able to lean and two wheels that are aligned in a left-and-right direction. This vehicle includes a linkage. The linkage includes an upper cross member and a lower cross member. In addition, the linkage also includes a right side member that is connected to right portions of the upper cross member and the lower cross member, and a left side member that is connected to left portions of the upper cross member and the lower cross member. Middle portions of the upper cross member and the lower cross member are supported on the body frame. The upper cross member and the lower cross member are supported on the body frame so as to turn about axes that extend substantially in a front-and-rear direction of the body frame.
The upper cross member and the lower cross member turn relative to the body frame as the body frame leans, such that a relative position between the two front wheels in an up-and-down direction of the body frame changes. The upper cross member and the lower cross member are provided above the two front wheels in the up-and-down direction of the body frame in such a state that the vehicle is standing upright.
This linkage supports the right front wheel and the left front wheel so as to move in the up-and-down direction of the body frame. The linkage supports the right front wheel so as to turn about a right steering axis that extends in the up-and-down direction of the body frame and supports the left front wheel so as to turn about a left steering axis that is parallel to the right steering axis.
This vehicle includes a handlebar, a steering shaft and a tie-rod. The handlebar is fixed to the steering shaft. The steering shaft is supported so as to turn relative to the body frame. When the handlebar is turned, the steering shaft is also turned. The tie-rod transmits the turning motion of the steering shaft to the right front wheel and the left front wheel to turn the right front wheel about the right steering axis and turn the left front wheel about the left steering axis.
In the vehicle described in International Patent Publication No. 2014/046282, the handlebar turns about an axis that extends in the up-and-down direction of the body frame, and the upper cross member and the lower cross member of the linkage turn about the axes that extend in the front-and-rear direction of the body frame. Due to this, the handlebar is disposed above the linkage so as to avoid interference with the linkage.
When attempting to develop a vehicle having a larger engine displacement than that of the vehicle described in International Patent Publication No. 2014/046282, greater rigidity is required of the linkage, and this enlarges the linkage in size, such that the handlebar position is eventually raised. Alternatively, when attempting to develop a vehicle having a larger maximum banking angle than that of the vehicle described International Patent Publication No. 2014/046282, the movable range of the linkage is enlarged, such that the handlebar position is eventually raised. However, the handlebar needs to be provided in a position where a rider sitting on the seat is able to extend his or her arms to reach it, and therefore, it becomes difficult to set freely the handlebar position.